Reports in the scientific literature disclose that receptors for peptides such as VIP, somatostatin, and bombesin are found on certain tumor cells. The following Table 1 gives a list of tumor cells that secrete and have receptors for VIP, somatostatin, bombesin, and substance P.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Peptide Secretion And Peptide Receptor Positivity Reference ______________________________________ VIP Neuroblastoma J. Molecular Neurosciences 5(4):231, 1994 Colorectal and N.Eng. J. Med 331(17): pancreatic 1116, 1994 adenocarcinoma Somatostatin Small Cell Lung Eur. J. Cancer 31A(2): Cancer 184, 1995 Thyroid carcinoma Clin. Endocrinol. 42(1): 31, 1995 Neuroblastoma Seminars in Oncol. 21: 38, 1994 Bombesin Small Cell Lung Int. J. Cancer 60: 82, Cancer 1995 Glioblastoma Cancer Res., 54: 5895, 1994 Pancreatic cancer Int. J. Pancreatology, 16: 141, 1994 Gastric cancer Cancer letters, 85: 111, 1994 Prostate cancer Prostate 25(1): 29, 1994 Substance P Small cell lung Cancer Research cancer 54(13): 3602-3610 (July 1, 1994) ______________________________________